1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flat panel display may be used as a display device, and various display devices such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode device, a plasma display device, an electrophoretic display, and an electrowetting display device, among others, may be used as the flat panel display.
Among the display devices, a liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and a backlight unit providing light to the display panels pinching the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determining directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer therethrough, and controlling an emission quantity of light provided by the backlight unit.
Generally, the display device including the liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor array panel. The thin film transistor array panel is formed of a gate electrode that is a portion of a gate wire, a semiconductor layer forming a channel, and a source electrode and a drain electrode that are a portion of the data wire. The thin film transistor is a switching element transferring an image signal transferred through the data wire to the pixel electrode according to a scanning signal transferred through the gate wire, or interrupting the image signal.
If light is radiated on the semiconductor layer of a portion protruding over line widths of source and drain electrodes, a bond of amorphous silicon molecules in the semiconductor layer is broken by light energy to form an electron hole pair (e-h pair).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.